1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a probabilistic switch which can be used in a probabilistic computer and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a probabilistic switch using multiplicative noise in a nonlinear device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A conventional switch, a logic device whose output depends on its input, decisively has an output value of `0` or `1`. With this switch, the same input always produces the same output. Thus, the switch performs one-step computation at a time. When the switch is used in the conventional von Neumann computer, the number of computation step is increased in the form of exponential function according to the system scale. That is, a complicated problem takes a lot of time.
The `traveling salesman problem` may serve as an example of the complicated problem. This is how to decide the shortest traveling route when a salesman travels many cities to sale goods. With this problem, the number of computation step is increased in exponential function as the number of city is increased. If the number of city exceeds twenty, correct solution cannot be obtained by the computation which is performed one step at a time.